50 Oneshots: Shattered
by NotSoAwesomeFaise
Summary: A oneshot challenge. I have to write 50 oneshots for Dante/Vergil. -Shattered: ...shattered into a million pieces. Just like the mirror.- Ratings vary, 2/50 complete, DxV/VxD. R&R!
1. Table of Contents

**Feel free to skip this chapter. It's only here to help me keep track of things.  
**

**

* * *

****Table of Contents  
**

#01 - Comfort.

#02 - Kiss.

#03 - Soft.

**#04 - Pain. [COMPLETE][CHAPTER 1][MATURE CONTENT][Mourn: He had his brother back. Everything would be alright.]  
**

#05 - Potatoes

#06 - Rain.

#07 - Chocolate.

#08 - Happiness.

#09 - Telephone.

#10 - Writer's Choice.

#11 - Name.

#12 - Sensual.

#13 - Death.

#14 - Sex.**  
**

#15 - Touch

#16 - Weakness.

#17 - Tears.

#18 - Speed.

#19 - Freedom.

#20 - Writer's Choice.

#21 - Life.

#22 - Jealousy.

#23 - Hands.

#24 - Taste.

#25 - Devotion

#26 - Forever.

**#27 - Blood. [COMPLETE][CHAPTER 2][Shattered: **.**...shattered into a million pieces. Just like the mirror.]**

#28 - Sickness.

#29 - Melody.

#30 - Writer's Choice

#31 - Home.

#32 - Confusion.

#33 - Fear.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder.

#35 - Innocence.

#36 - Market.

#37 - Technology.

#38 - Gift.

#39 - Smile.

#40 - Writer's Choice

#41 - Completion.

#42 - Clouds.

#43 - Sky.

#44 - Heaven.

#45 - Hell.

#46 - Sun.

#47 - Moon.

#48 - Waves.

#49 - Hair.

#50 - Writer's Choice.


	2. Mourn

Title: **Mourn**  
Author: **NotSoAwesomeFaise**  
Rating: **M for smut, incest, male/male, underage drinking, bondage, slight sadism**  
Genres: **Romance/Angst/Humor/Drama**  
Pairing: **DantexVergil/VergixDante**  
Characters: **Dante, Vergil, Enzo, minor OCs**  
Word Count: **6,377**  
Prompt: **#04 – Pain**  
Summary: **He had his brother back. Everything would be alright.**  
Feedback: **Oh, please, please, please? I am a review whore!**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Devil May Cry, it belongs to Capcom and Co.  
**Dedication: **Incomplete Dani for putting me in a DxV mood. :3  
**Notes: **I guess I should say I'm not all that proud of this. I wrote it in parts, so it's kind of confusing, but I did read through it and I tried to fix it up a bit. And as always, like most yaoi fics, this IS OOC, so yeah... -shrugs- Hope you read, review, and enjoy anyways. :)**

**

* * *

**

Dante sighed, kneeling at his mother and brother's graves. He had no idea how long it had been since he last visited their side-by-side graves, and he felt bad, almost, for not visiting more often. It had been, after all, almost ten years since their death, and he'd only visited thrice over that period of time.

Sighing once more, he reached into his jacket and pulled out a blue rose. "Happy eighteenth birthday, Vergil," Dante said, placing the flower on the dirt. "Hope you have a good one...wherever you are, bro."

He gave a sad smile and turned to his mother's grave, fishing out a lily, this time, from his jacket. "I know these are your favorites." Dante placed the flower on her grave. "I thought I would let you know I miss you two everyday. It's been so hard...going from foster family to foster family. I have no idea how many times I thought of killing myself just so I could be with you two again."

Silent tears burned hot on Dante's face as he placed a hand on his mother's tombstone. "And, Vergil," he said in a quiet voice, facing his brother's grave, "I don't even want to think about what those demons put you through. God dammit! I wish I had some fucking closure about you. They never even found your body....

"It kinda gave me hope that maybe, just maybe, you were still alive... But now, looking back at it, there was way too much blood for that all to be Mom's. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you guys."

"Well, I guess, since I'm here..." Dante started, standing up, "I might as well confess. Christ knows I need to." He looked to the church, which was on the other side of the graveyard, and started towards it.

"I love you guys," he whispered.

–

He stood, silently, watching as his twin knelt at his, Vergil's, "grave", if it could be called that. There was no body, but Vergil recalled that many of the graves here had empty caskets, just because the person's body was never found. Kind of like his own, but, unlike them, he wasn't dead.

"Happy eighteenth birthday," he heard Dante say. "Hope you have a good way, wherever you are, bro." He said more, but Vergil stopped paying attention. Something dropped like hot lava in the pit of his belly. _No! _he told himself mentally. _I will not allow myself to feel like this; not after everything I have done to get here._

"God dammit! I wish I had some fucking closure about you. They never even found your body...." Vergil could almost hear the tears in his brother's voice.

Vergil stood up, barely listening to Dante's babble, from behind the tombstone he had hidden himself. Dante stood, too, and began walking towards the church.

He followed, careful not to make a sound as he did so.

–

Dante placed his hand on the door of the church, he knew that it was more than likely that there was no priest, but there was no harming in checking. Just as he was about to turn the doorknob, something flew by his head.

Something blue exploded when it hit the door.

He turned around, then froze. A black outline of a person stood twenty feet from him, obscured by the darkness. He reached for Ivory, but instead found himself pinned to the door by more of those blue things the unknown enemy was attacking him with.

Dante kept said nothing, nor did he try and escape; he only glared at the figure, threatening with his eyes to move forward.

It seemed as though the figure could read his mind, for he stepped towards Dante, a long blue coat bellowing behind.

Dante felt his breath catch in his throat at the white hair and icy azure eyes. "_Vergil_," Dante breathed out. "I must be dreaming."

"Oh no, dear brother. You are perfectly awake." The tone...the tone made Dante's heart speed up. So this is what his brother sounded like. After so many years of imagining it... It was cold and emotionless: The exact opposite of the way Dante had imagined it.

He had always thought that it would be warm and full with life. Not cold and dead.

Vergil strolled – happily, almost – toward Dante, a small smirk on his lips. "It's been much too long, brother."

The magical blue things – _summoned swords: you can tell by their shape,_ a little voice told Dante – exploded; Dante landed on his knees, in front of his brother.

Vergil yanked him from the ground and snarled, pressing Dante against the wall so that his feet lifted off of the ground. A hand clasped itself around his throat; Dante felt that Vergil was just barely letting him breath.

"Pathetic...worthless...powerless...fool. Mother favored you. She loved you more. What was I? Just a second thought compared to you, I suppose." Vergil's lips, Dante could see from the minimal amount of light, where trembling slightly.

"I. Hate. You."

Dante felt his feet touch ground and the hand around his throat loosened.

"Mother...she...she pushed you out of the way...but not m-me..." Vergil's voice was barely above a whisper. "I...I was eight.... What was I s-supposed to think? I had to fight my way out of there. Only God knows – if there even is a god – what the put me though. You couldn't imagine the things they put me through, brother. Your problems....they are nothing compared to mine...."

The hand left Dante's throat completely, and Vergil backed up a few steps. "I shouldn't have come here," he said, sounding as though he were holding back tears; but Dante couldn't blame him, for he, too, was trying to hold back the oncoming tears.

It was almost too much. Vergil was alive after Dante had so long thought him dead; and, from what he had heard from his brother, his life was a walk in the park compared to that of his older twin's.

"Vergil!" Dante called to Vergil's retreating form. "Please, you can't leave me! Not again! Please..." He didn't care: Tears, one by one, made their way down Dante's cheeks and onto his trademark red jacket.

"Dammit," he mumbled, chasing after his twin, whom he was determined not to lose again. "You're not leaving me here, you bastard!"

–

Dante didn't know how long he had been running; it could have possibly been only a few minutes, or a few hours – Dante went with the former – before he had finally found Vergil.

Vergil was sitting down, his back leaning against a tombstone, and his face in his palms. Crying, Dante heard. "Vergil...? I don't know if this is a dream or not, but please, you can't do this to me." He placed a hand on Vergil's shoulder, and expected him to flinch, but Vergil did not.

Instead, he gripped Dante's hand and pulled, so that he fell to the ground in front of him. Dante got to his knees in front of Vergil and pulled him to him, letting Vergil cry on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry," Dante said. "I...I thought you were dead. But I'm so happy you're not. You have no idea how much I missed you and Mom. This is a great birthday present, Verge."

"I...I don't know what to say, Dante. Just...please, take me to your place. I have nowhere to go."

"Of course. You're my brother. How could I deny you anything?" Dante asked, standing up and pulling Vergil up with him. "C'mon, dude."

Vergil wiped his eyes. "Okay, let's g-go."

And Dante couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. He had his brother back. Everything would be alright.

–

_Maybe a drink will calm him down, _thought Dante, pulling Vergil into Love Planet with him. "Sit," he commanded his twin, as he pointed to a bar stool in front of the counter. "I'll go and get Natalia – she's the bartender," Dante added upon seeing Vergil's confused look. "Look, Verge -" Dante pointed to the stripper pole, and the blonde woman currently dancing on it; Dante handed Vergil twenty bucks "- that's Kaitlynn, everyone calls her Kate, give her this, alright, and lighten up."

"That's disgusting," said Vergil, taking the twenty dollars anyway. "Why is she degrading herself like that."

"Doesn't matter why. Now, sit here and enjoy the show." Dante walked off, leaving Vergil staring at the woman.

–

"What is that?" Vergil asked, sniffing the discolored liquid in the cup Dante had handed him.

"It's beer. Just drink, it's good." Dante put the glass to his lips and took a chug of beer. Smacking his lips he said, "See? Good. Just drink."

Vergil took a cautious sip, and nearly choked on the beverage. He forced himself to swallow the horrid tasting drink. "That's the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted in my life!" he exclaimed.

"Eh... You'll get used to it, bro. Take another sip."

"Fine." Vergil took another sip, then another, then another, and before he knew it, he had downed the whole glass.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Dante asked hopefully.

"It was still foul tasting," Vergil replied curtly. Dante merely shrugged.

"I'll get you something more fit to your...tastes...."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see, Vergil."

–

Dante handed Vergil yet another glass of alcohol. "It's called a Manhattan. Maker's Mark, a cherry at the bottom. Good stuff. You should like it a little bit more than the beer."

Eager to stop drinking the things Dante was giving him, Vergil gulped down the Manhattan in three sips, or rather, three chugs.

Vergil slammed the glass onto the counter. "I want another one!" he said, his head buzzing slightly.

–

Dante had lost count how many drinks Vergil had had. "Anothor!" Vergil cried out, slurring his words.

"I think you've had enough, Vergil." Dante usually wasn't one to make other people, or himself, stop drinking, but Vergil was way over the limit. He was surprised his brother hadn't vomited or passed out, yet."

"'O way, 'Ante! Get 'e anothor!" Vergil snapped.

"If I get you 'anothor' will you shut the hell up?"

Vergil nodded. Dante sighed.

He got up for what felt like the millionth time that night, and walked towards Natalia. "Another Manhattan, babe."

"Dante, I can't. My boss knows you're underage and I've been letting you get drinks without you showing your ID. He said if I give you another one, he'll fire me."

Dante sighed, pulled out a fake ID, said, "Can I get another one, now?" and tucked the ID back into his pocket after Natalia started making him another drink.

"Good," she said, handing him the drink. "Make sure he doesn't get too crazy, or I'll have to kick you two out, alright?"

Dante nodded. "Sure." He walked back to Vergil. "Here," he said.

Vergil snatched the drink out of Dante's hands and gulped in down. "'Et's go, 'ow. I dun feel too 'ood."

"Thank God," Dante mumbled, and he grabbed Vergil's arm and pulled him off of the bar stool and out of the bar.

–

"Ugh, 'Ante. I liiiiiiiike thiiiiiis," slurred Vergil.

"Like what?" Dante asked, as he kicked open the door to his shop, supporting Vergil in his arms.

"Hanging out with youuuuuuuuuuu."

Dante sighed. _I should get him to the bathroom, in case he throws-up._ He half dragged Vergil to their destination.

"I dun feel too 'ood," Vergil said, placing his arms on the side the toilet bowl.

"I know, which is why I brought you back here."

Vergil's stomach was churning, and he felt unbearably sick. He groaned. Dante leaned against the bathroom wall with his eyes closed. Only hearing Vergil throw-up. "How smart, Dante. You bring your brother, who you think is dead, to a bar, and let him get smashed. That's smart," he, Dante, scolded himself, as Vergil vomited again.

"I...I want to sleep," Vergil said, looking up at Dante; the look in Vergil's eyes cut through him like a knife. He could see clearly all the pain, suffering, and remorse in his mirror image's eyes. Vergil looked much older than he should.

"No yet." Dante turned the shower on. "Undress and get in"

"But I don't want to!"

"If you don't, Vergil, I'll do it for you."

Vergil did not answer, but stripped down as he was told, and got into the shower. A shiver consumed him when the cold water hit his bare skin, raising goosebumps all over his body. "It-it's cold, Dante," Vergil whispered, trembling.

"Yeah, I know." Dante, too, undressed, and got in the shower. Vergil sat down, holding himself, as though it would help him warm up.

Dante took a seat behind him, glad to have something to block the cold water. "This will sober us both up, but you need it more, since I can still and walk pretty well. Unlike you."

Vergil turned so that he was facing Dante, and hugged him, placing his face in Dante's neck.

"What are you doing?" Dante asked. They were both naked, and they were brothers, this was not something he wanted to be doing.

"Y-you have no idea what they put me through, Dante." Dante vaguely noted that Vergil was no longer slurring, but his speech was still a bit slow. "The tortures I went through down there. There was no one with me. I was all alone...and I was only eight or nine, too. God, I hated it. You have no idea how many times I called out for you and Mother to help me....

"But you never did come to save me. I had to fight my way out. And those demons, Dante, the demons. What...what they did to me...."

Dante had wrapped his arms around Vergil without noticing. He couldn't even tell if he was crying or not. But he knew for a fact that Vergil must have been. Violent tremors shook through his twin's body, and Dante thought it was from the coldness of the water and Vergil crying.

"I-I'm sorry I couldn't help, Verge...." Dante really and honestly had no idea what to say, or how to comfort his brother. He couldn't even imagine the horrors Vergil had to go through whilst in Hell.

"Can we get out now?"

"Sure, but brush your teeth."

"Alright."

They both stood up, and Vergil stepped out of the shower. "There's a towel right there," Dante said. I'll be back in a minute. Just use my toothbrush."

–

After what seemed like twenty minutes of Vergil brushing his teeth, Dante finally returned, dressed in leather pants

"Um...I hope you don't mind sleeping naked. All my other clothes are dirty," Dante said, rubbing his neck.

"It's fine," Vergil replied. "But you sleep in those?"

"Yes! Is there a problem with that?" Vergil shook his head. "Good. C'mon, bro." Dante lead him to his bedroom. "You don't have to sleep in that towel."

Vergil looked at him, a blush rising on his cheeks as he walked towards the bed. He dropped the towel and quickly settled himself beneath the blankets, shivering, and Dante, too, settled himself beneath the blankets; Vergil latched his arms around Dante's shoulders, burying his face in his twin's neck.

Dante felt, rather than heard, the sobs shaking through Vergil's body. His wrapped his arms around his brother, in hopes to try and make Vergil feel better. He was still very aware of Vergil's nakedness, but Dante didn't let his thoughts stay on that subject very long.

"S-sorry..." Vergil's muffled said. "I...I didn't know what you'd think, and here you are: All too willing to take me in like nothing bad will ever happen between us. I'm so, so sorry, Dante."

"You don't need to say sorry. You didn't do anything wrong, Vergil," Dante reassured his twin.

"But I did. All those horrible things I said about Mother and you. I acted as though you felt nothing when you realized I was gone...like you only felt any remorse for Mother's death, and not my own...." Vergil had raised his head, so that their azure eyes locked with each other.

"You're my brother, Verge. No, fuck that, you're my _twin_, my other half. We're identical in...almost...every way. How could you think I didn't feel anything when you 'died'? It was like half of myself went with you." Dante sighed and closed his eyes. Perfectly content in just listening to their breathing.

Vergil didn't say anything else. Dante assumed he had fallen asleep, but even before that thought made its way through his head, something and moist was pressing against his lips.

Dante's eyes snapped open to find Vergil nose-to-nose and lips-to-lips with him; his eyes were tightly closed.

Dante had no idea as to what was happening – well, he did a little bit – all he knew was that Vergil was kissing him, in a way family members were not supposed to kiss.

Even though his, Dante's, first reaction was to pull away, he, too, closed his eyes. He couldn't deny Vergil a kiss, could he?

Maybe he was only doing this because he had to know _for sure_ that Vergil was here, with him, and it just wasn't some fucked up dream. Or maybe he did it because he was a narcissist. He had no idea, and, right now, he could care less.

Vergil's hands found their way to cup Dante's face, and Dante's hands clasped themselves around Vergil's waist: pulling him closer.

And during all of this, neither broke away for air. All they could think about was feeling, touching, making sure the other was really _there_ and not just a figment of their imagination.

Dante pulled away, gasping. _Shit, we didn't even use our tongues and I'm hard...and, guessing from what's poking me in the leg, he is, too_, Dante thought.

"Sorry," Vergil mumbled.

"Don't be," Dante replied, vaguely aware of where his hands were and how close they were to Vergil's erection.

"No, I shouldn't have done that. Even though in the Demon World incest is practiced, it's a disgusting and illegal thing here. I'm sorry, _brother_." Dante didn't fail to notice the emphasis put on the last word.

"What the government doesn't know won't hurt them," said Dante, a cocky smile playing on his lips. "Besides, all we did was kiss. We could do much worse than just kiss, _bro_."

Dante pushed Vergil, who was staring with wide eyes, onto his back and straddled his hips, immediately leaning down to lick across his twin's abs and chest.

"Dante, don't," Vergil panted, but Dante wasn't going to give up that easily.

He leaned close to Vergil's ear, whispered, "And why not? You seem to be enjoying this, although we've hardly done more than kiss," and moved to recapture Vergil's lips. This time, letting his tongue roam Vergil's mouth; it tasted like a mix of alcohol and mint. Odd, yet satisfying nonetheless.

Vergil pulled away this time. "We're both drunk," he whispered, exposing his pale neck to Dante.

"Naw... I think we're pretty sober after showering in ice cold water, don't you?" Dante leaned down the skin Vergil exposed for him and began to suck and bite it lightly. Low moans escaped the bottom teen's throat, his hips bucking upward.

"Dante...." Vergil gasped, when Dante bit hard enough to draw blood. "Do it again." The teeth dug into his his pale neck once more, the pain and pleasure of it going straight to his cock. He wanted Dante to do _something_ that would make the uncomfortable sensation in his stomach go away. "I-I've never done anything like this."

Dante leaned to look up at him. "I would hope not; y'know, unless you fucked some she-demons with razor sharp vagina's that'll cut your dick off."

Vergil's arousal wore of slightly, but soon returned when Dante leaned down to take a nipple in his mouth. His back arched: Vergil had never imagined this would feel so good.

His hand rested on top of Dante's head, slowing pushing him downwards. "Please..." he, Vergil, begged breathlessly.

"Eager, aren't ya, Verge?" But Dante didn't seem to mind; in fact, he wrapped a hand Vergil's shaft, pumping up and down, and every now and then, he ran his thumb over the head teasingly.

The sight in front of him was so arousing it was painful. Dante's jeans constricted much too tightly around him, and, leaning up to look at Vergil, he moved his free hand down to take himself out of the confines of the too tight pants.

With one hand still wrapped around Vergil, whom was currently thrashing around, gasping and moaning, and begging for me, Dante slipped off the jeans, releasing himself to the cool, stale air of his bedroom.

He shuddered when the cool air hit him, but said: "Much better; I felt like I was gonna fucking explode."

Dante's hand released Vergil, and the latter moaned in dissatisfaction. Placing his legs on either side of him, Dante leaned down and bit into Vergil's neck, which, in turn, caused Vergil to buck and moan beneath him.

"Stop...teasing...me," Vergil groaned, pulling Dante's head back, and taking his own turn to dig his teeth into his twin's flesh.

Vergil's bite made Dante cry out in pain, for Vergil had bitten down much harder than he, but the sound soon turned into one of pleasure; Vergil's rough sucking of his neck was making his cock ache.

"Vergil," Dante moaned, pulling his head back. "Just...relax...."

Vergil leaned his head back onto the pillows, his breathing quick and shallow as Dante lifted one of his legs. "Do...do you want me to stretch you any?" asked Dante.

Vergil looked up at him and smiled weakly. "So, you have had sex with another male before?" Vergil chuckled. "No. Just hurry, please."

"I've had my fair share...I suppose." Dante leaned down and caught Vergil's lips in kiss, as to distract him from what he was doing.

Dante placed the head of his erection at Vergil's entrance and slowly pushed in. Pulling away from the kiss, Vergil bit his lip to keep from whimpering, his eyes tightly clenched shut.. Dante stopped, looking worried.

"You okay?" Dante asked, concern in his voice.

"Just go, dammit!" Vergil said, gritting his teeth.

Dante nodded and pushed in until he was fully inside his twin. Biting his lip, he counted to one-hundred, so that he and Vergil could adjust to the new position. Pulling out, Dante rammed back in, he knew Vergil could handle it. They were, after all, both demons.

Dante started a fast pass, and Vergil's pained features slowly turned into pleasure as he moaned and relaxed beneath his twin. His hands gripped Dante's back and scratched down, as if trying to find a purchase against the oncoming pleasure, "Dante," he moaned over and over again, tossing his head from side to side. Vergil's cock began to ache from no touch.

Dante slammed in at his harder and Vergil bit his lip, trying to muffle the scream that escaped him. Dante stared greedily at Vergil. His cheeks pink, his lips parted as he gasped for air, his back arching whenever Dante hit that one spot inside him that made him want more.

Feeling how close on the edge, he, himself, was, Dante wrapped a hand around Vergil's neglected cock and began pumping it until it twitched and exploded on his stomach. Vergil clenched around Dante, causing the latter to cum. Dante rode out his orgasm, until he was sure he had fully emptied himself. He fell, panting, on top of his brother.

"That...that was great, Vergil," Dante said, sliding himself out of the bottom teen.

"We are not finished yet," replied Vergil, and Dante found himself pinned under the weight of his twin.

Vergil's eyes scanned the room, coming to a rest on a pair of handcuffs that laid on Dante's night-stand. Licking his lips, he reached for them, his member growing hard once more at the thought of Dante helpless and at his mercy.

"What're you gonna -" he was cut off as two fingers made their way into his mouth.

Vergil put the handcuffs around Dante's wrists, staring intently into Dante's wide eyes as he did so. He pulled his fingers out of his brother's mouth and went to sit on the edge of the bed, dragging Dante along with him.

"Get on your knees," Vergil breathed. "Now, dammit!"

Dante followed his instructions. "I...I... Vergil..." Dante started, but was at a loss of words. This had started out as innocent, almost. But now he was handcuffed and on his knees, his brother – whom he thought dead for ten years – expecting him, Dante, to give him a blowjob.

"Suck me off, Dante," Vergil commanded, one hand on the back of Dante's head. Dante breathed in. He had gotten himself into this.

He took the tip of Vergil's erection in his mouth, and began sucking, his eyes closed whilst doing so. His mouth slid down Vergil's cock, not on his own accord, but to Vergil's. "Dante..." he breathed, as he began moving Dante's mouth up and down his cock to his liking.

Dante's tongue massaged the throbbing vein on the underside of Vergil's cock, as the dripping head hit the back of his throat.

He had agreed to this, he reminded himself as he gagged slightly; however, Dante felt himself be raised off the ground. He was pulled into a bruising kiss that made his mouth go numb with the pleasure. He moaned into the kiss, and Vergil groped his ass, causing his half-hard cock to spring to full erection.

Dante found himself hovering over Vergil's cock. "Ride me, Dante," was the breathy command.

His eyes clenched tightly shut, he placed his cuffed hands behind Vergil's neck, and slid down his brother's cock. Both of them moaning. "I've...I've never done this position before," Dante said. Vergil was sitting on the side of the bed, Dante practically sitting in his lap, and his erection caught between their stomachs.

"Enough talking," said Vergil, moving his hips up slightly in a silent command to get Dante to move. Dante took the hint and raised his hips, only to slam back down onto his twin's cock.

Dante's back arched and his head fell into the crook of Dante's neck as they once again worked together to achieve climax. Vergil thrust upward into Dante and Dante riding the thrusts. They both moaned each others names.

Dante bit his lips and screamed out when a rather rough thrust hit his prostate, his cock rubbing tightly against their stomachs. He felt Vergil bite his neck, drawing blood and sucking the wound, their hips still moving together. Dante couldn't understand how something so disgusting could feel so good, but it ended too soon.

Vergil came, spilling his seed in his brother, and biting into Dante's neck harder than before. With the combined pain and pleasure and warmth filling him, he, too, came all over his own stomach.

Vergil leaned down onto the bed, his eyes closed and his chest heaving, still buried deeply inside his twin. He sought out Dante's lips hungrily. Dante kissed him back and lifted his hips before collapsing behind his twin. "I can't go again," he panted.

"Neither can I," said Vergil, pulling Dante close. "I've missed you, brother."

"Me, too." He sighed and placed his head in the crook of Vergil's neck, smiling. "Hey, Vergil."

"What?"

"Can you...y'know...take the handcuffs off, you sadistic bastard?" Dante asked, but he kind of hoped he wouldn't. They're were both so peaceful like that.

"In the morning, brother. I'm much too tired." Vergil yawned and scooted closer to Dante, burying his face in that sweat-drenched silver hair.

Dante smiled. "Alright. Let's get some sleep then."

–

Dante opened his eyes slowly and sat up, noticing that the handcuffs were gone. He looked around, expecting to find his brother, but he didn't see him "Vergil?" he called. His throat hurt like a bitch. Who would have known he'd scream so much? "Must've already gotten up."

Dante pulled on some pants and a shirt and then started downstairs, and was surprised to see no one down there. "Vergil...?" he said again, his voice slightly shaky. "Are you here?" He walked over to the desk and noticed a bleach white, crisply folded, clean piece of paper. _"Dante" _written on the top of it in handwriting Dante could only dream of having.

He picked it up, unfolded it, and began reading:

_Dearest Dante,_

_I thank you for your amulet, and last night. I do hope we can do something like that again. But, for now. I have something I must do. You will know when to find me, and where to find me. I will see you soon, brother. Very soon. And I hope our next encounter will not involve as much of an emotional tie as this one. For you, it meant something, but to me, it merely meant simple release. Next time, I hope, it will mean only release for both of us. We are brothers, after all. And incest is considered a disgusting thing, in the human world, at least. Maybe, if we were in the Demon World, it'd be different.  
Sincerely Yours,  
Vergil_

Dante read the note four or five more times before the meaning of what it had said finally sunk in.

_...but to me, it merely meant simple release._

_ We are brothers after all._

_ ...incest is considered a disgusting thing._

Vergil had used him. All last night was to him was a mean to finding release to sexual tension. And Vergil had actually acted like he cared about him.

No, Dante would not let this get to his head. Besides, Vergil was only back for one day, and they were both drunk, right?

Shit. That's what Dante felt like. He barely knew Vergil; he shouldn't have expected so much. He shouldn't have expected for Vergil to be sleeping next to him, Dante's face buried in Vergil's neck like they had fallen asleep.

He sat down, and read the note over, and over, and over again, trying to find some loophole, and when he looked up, Vergil would be sitting on the couch.

It seemed like hours he had been sitting there reading when the door burst open, and it wasn't until then he noticed he had been silently crying. Dante looked up.

"Dante!" said Enzo.

"Eh," Dante replied, looking down.

"What's wrong?" Enzo asked, and he walked over towards Dante.

Dante did not answer.

"What're ya readin'? A love letter?" Enzo pulled the paper out of Dante's hands before Dante had a chance to hide it.

"Blah, blah, blah, you got laid, your amulet got taken. Blah, blah, blah, emotional attachment. Blah, blah, blah, incest... Wait! Incest? Brothers? You...you had sex with your brother...?" Enzo's eyes were wide, and Dante made no effort of trying to take the letter back. "I thought your brother was fuckin' dead, Dante! And...incest? Really? Jesus, that's fuckin' disgustin'! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Vergil...I went to his grave last night, because I wanted to wish him Happy Birthday, and tell my mom how life has been for me since I last visited their graves. But Vergil...he was there, and...and I took him to Love Planet. He got wasted out of his mind, so I made him take a cold shower, and I did, too, because I thought I needed to sober up.... And then, we got in bed to go to sleep, but we ended up talking...and he...he...he kissed me.... And it just went from there. And now...he took my amulet and I feel like some kind of cheap whore. My brother, he fucked me and left."

Dante's hair covered his face, his eyes closed tightly as images of last night played through his head.

"I'll kill him!" Dante said suddenly, pushing the chair back and standing up. "Next time I see him, I'll kill him! That bastard! And he has my amulet! That's the only remembrance I have of our mom, and he took it!"

"Slow down, Dante," Enzo said, still sounding disgusted. "Why, exactly, did you and your brother have sex."

"Because I was horny and he was the only one there. I don't know why we did! It just...happened!" Dante shouted. "You – never – speak – of – this – if – you – are – fond – of – your- dick," Dante growled.

"Still disgustin'," Enzo repeated. "But I do enjoy a workin' dick. Look, Dante, I have a job for you. It pays big, and I kinda already said you'd do it...."

Dante turned around, ignoring Enzo, and stomped up to his room and stepped out and climbed onto the roof.

"I'll murder you, Vergil."

And Dante could have sworn he heard his brother laughing at him.

Anger bubbled inside him.

"I swear it, I'll do it."

"You will, will you?"

Dante spun around to face his brother. "Get out of my sight, or I'll make that threat a reality," Dante hissed.

"Why would you do that?" Vergil asked, licking his lips. "I just came to return your amulet." He held out his hand. A silver chain with a red ruby embroidered in the middle dangled in front of him. Dante snatched it.

"Now leave," Dante said.

"You might want to check on your friend," Vergil said, leaning in and licking Dante's cheek.

Dante cringed and pulled away, but one of Vergil's hands gripped his chin. "The things I have planned for us, Dante. Our future will be wonderful. Demons and humans alike will tremble at our names. We will have Father's power and we will overthrow Mundus. It is a beautiful vision, and it will be only for us. Just. For Us."

And Vergil kissed Dante hard on the mouth before swooping out of sight.

"Don't forget, Dante... You will know when and where to come and find me...." Vergil's voice drifted up to Dante. And the anger almost threatened to burst from him.

"What about what you said, then!?" Dante shouted. "In your fucking note? You said it was only for release, you bastard! And now you have our future planned out like we're getting married, you sick fuck!"

Vergil's laugh echoed up to him, and the words: "I changed my mind," did, too. Dante was tempted to go down there and smash Vergil's head into the sidewalk, but instead, he turned on the ball of his heel and walked back downstairs; his amulet clenched tightly in his hand.

But he froze when he saw Enzo. Dead. At least, he thought so, until a low groan came from the male.

He rushed to him. Enzo had a deep gash on his arm, that was bleeding profusely.

"This...this sets it," Dante said. "I'll kill him... But, first, we need to get you to a hospital. You'll be fine, Enzo. Next time you see Vergil, he'll be a corpse, like he was supposed to be for the past ten years."

"It's fine... I'll be fine. I've been through worse."

"No," said Dante firmly. "You're not... God, this was all my fault. I shouldn't have trusted him."

"How were you supposed to know? I mean, you thought he was dead, right?" Enzo said in a weak voice, and coughed. "How were you supposed to know he was even alive? But still, fucking your brother is still pretty fuckin' gross." He laughed weakly.

"You're right." Dante sighed. "C'mon, dude. And, like I said, I'll kill him. He put us both through a lot of shit. Even if my wasn't nearly as bad as yours."

"Yeah, all he did was make you bleed out your ass, right?"

"Right." Dante laughed. Even though he knew it ran much deeper than just physical pain. But right now, that was not what mattered.

What mattered was that he got Enzo to a hospital before he bleed to death. And he'd kill Vergil next time he saw him.

–

Vergil watched as Dante and that unknown man made their way out of Dante's shop. He pulled Yamato out and flicked it, cleaning it of most of the blood.

"I know who my next victim is," he said to himself, his eyes set on the fat Italian man Dante was dragging through the street. "I can't have anyone getting in the way of what is mine, can I? I'll see you soon, brother." And he set off to find Arkham.

–

They just never thought it would be a whole year before they saw the other again.

_"So, this is what they call a heartwarming family reunion, eh?" He rose his gun so that it was level with his twin's head._

_ "You got that right." A small click came from Yamato as he lifted the hilt with his thumb, letting a dangerous sliver of the sword be shown._

_ 'You're mine, brother, I hope you realize this sooner rather than later.'_

_ 'You'll pay, bastard, for all the pain you put me through._


	3. Shattered

Title: **Shattered**  
Author: **NotSoAwesomeFaise**  
Rating: **T for language and blood-play type stuff, I guess.**  
Genres: **Angst**  
Pairing: **DantexVergil/VergilxDante, but it's not meant to be taken that way.**  
Characters: **Dante, Vergil, mentions of Eva**  
Word Count: **701**  
Prompt: **#27 – Blood**  
Summary: **...shattered into a million pieces. Just like the mirror.**  
Feedback: **Oh, please, please, please? I am a review whore!**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Devil May Cry, it belongs to Capcom and Co.**  
Dedication:** Night Companion. I hope this isn't too 'cesty for ya. And thanks for reviewing the last chapter, even though you're not a DxV fan. It means a lot! :)**  
Notes: _**Happy Birthday to me, happy Birthday to me, happy Birthday, dear NSAF. Happy Birthday to me! **_**XD I only kid. But today IS my 21****st**** b-day. But I can't get wasted like I wanted to T_T Whatever, enough about me. Here's the next little oneshot for this contest...thing. Also, I'm still s00per behind on PMs. I've only gotten back to one person out of the seven I'm PMing at the moment. Anyways, with that said: Read, review, and enjoy.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Together, _Dante thought, his fingers intertwining with his brother's. _Together. _A sad smile played on his lips and a lone tear made its way down his cheek. _After so long, we can finally be together. Like a family...._ And he laughed; laughed like there was no tomorrow, and since they were both stuck in Hell, there probably wouldn't be a tomorrow.

Dante leaned his head on his twin's shoulder, that sad smiling still playing on his lips. His eyes closed, he breathed in, as if wanting to take in the scent of blood, death, and God knew what else. "Mother," Dante said quietly, his eyes still closed. "Will she be here?"

Vergil took a deep breath and didn't reply, as though he did not know what to say. After a while, though, he said: "No, brother, she won't be here. This is, after all, the Demon Realm." Vergil's grip tightened on Dante's hand. "I know you want to see her, Dante, but she doesn't belong here. She's too good of a person."

Dante almost cried. He would have thought their mother would be here, since she knew Dante and Vergil would come here...when it was their time. "I...I just want to see her again, Verge." His voice was cracking, but he wouldn't let the tears come. There was no way he'd cry in front of his older brother.

"I do, too, Dante." Vergil dropped Dante's hand and walked forward, pausing at the ledge where a river of blood fell like a waterfall. "But...we can see Father. He's the next best thing, right?" He bent down and scooped some blood into his hands.

"What're you -?" Dante started, but stopped mid-sentence when Vergil splashed the blood over his face. Vergil turned to look at him. "What the hell, man!?" Dante nearly shouted. "Why the fuck did you do that!?"

"Self-baptize-ism, brother."

"Wh-what?" Dante sputtered, utterly grossed out by what his twin had just done.

"Come here. You need to do it, too," Vergil said, beckoning Dante with his index finger. Dante stayed planted where he was, but once seeing the sad look that crossed Vergil's features, he forced himself to walk and stand next to his brother. "Good. Now, do what I did."

Dante looked uncertain. "But why do I need to do this?" he asked.

"It will help you see from a new perspective, and if you do not like the new said perspective, you can always go over there." Vergil pointed to another blood like lake.

"Okay, fine. But how is this like self-baptize-ism?" Vergil just smiled when Dante asked the question.

"Just do it, brother. Please? For me?" Vergil made that face that he used to when they were kids. Before everything had happened.

"Alright." Dante took a deep breath and cupped his hands: Dipping them into the blood lake, he then splashed it on his face.

His eyes were clenched shut. He was almost scared to open them. But he did. And what he saw made him almost want to cry.

Dante stood in front of his bathroom mirror, his hair spiked back, and the water running. Piercing blue eyes looked back him, taunting, laughing, almost. It was as if they were making fun of him. And they weren't Vergil's, like he wanted them to be. They were his own.

Before Dante knew it, glass was flying around him, his hand was bleeding, and the mirror was broken. He had finally realized something he had been holding in for what seemed like forever.

_I couldn't save them. It's my fault they're dead. Mom, Verge.... If only I had been home, and not a friend's house, when they killed Mom. If only I had been able to convince Vergil it wasn't her fault that she died, and that it was mine. If only I had known who I was fighting on Mallet Island was him.... Maybe he'd still be alive.... Maybe she'd still be alive.... It's all my fault...._

The mask Dante had been wearing for the last fifteen years shattered; shattered into a million pieces. Just like the mirror.


End file.
